The Tale of the Fire Emblem
by NJ7009
Summary: A variety of Fire Emblem short-stories based off all the different games. Prompts accepted. Rated T for the possible nature of some prompts. 2nd story - How fine Eirika looked in all her grandeur. Seth just wished she loved him instead of another.
1. Flawless - Inigo (Awakening)

**After months, I have finally decided to write something for my favourite game series. I hope you guys enjoy the stories I create and feel free to send in your prompts! I don't own any characters or locations but the writing itself is my own. **

The wait for the show to begin was almost as agonising as the thought of actually performing.

Brady flicked the strings of his violin, listening to the sound which echoed from the instrument. Appearing dissatisfied, he twirled the knobs at the top of the instrument and repeated the flick of the strings, again not pleased. He repeated this again. And again. And again. Brady never appeared happy with the sound of the instrument. Inigo felt the same about his dancing.

However, his dancing didn't change by twirling knobs. Years of practice had gotten him to his current level of skill, yet, he still didn't feel confident.

"Why did I agree to do this?"

"Calm your blood, friend, or the Demon King may use it against you!" Owain chirped beside him, waving his hands in wild movements to fit in with his theatrics. Inigo didn't know who exactly invited the man backstage but he hated them already. Owain, no matter how unintentional, had a way about him which could annoy a saint. Inigo liked Owain, but by God he wished he would shut up.

"You'll be fine, yeah?" Brady called over to him, interrupting the blonde royal. "Ya' know this dance inside 'n out and you perform it well enough. Stop ya' frettin'!"

He and Brady were performing together for a local festival, celebrating the arrival of a new Plegain ruler with plenty of promise. He and Brady had been preparing for this occasion for over two months, having decided to finally go through with the deal they had made as children - to perform on stage together. Now the war had ended, this occasion provided the ideal opportunity

"I messed up my steps earlier," Inigo mused quietly.

Owain sighed, a sign his theatrics were over for now. "Listen, Inigo. You are a great dancer. The crowd is mostly people from the Shepherd and it is small at that. I know you have stage fright but this is what you've always wanted to do. Just take a deep breath and do what you do best!" Brady nodded in agreement.

"'es right!" The violinist commented. Then, with a pause, Brady turned to look at the stage. He took a breath. "It seems its our turn ta' go on now. Ready, Inigo?"

With an unsure smile and encouraged slightly by Owain's words, he nodded. Brady smiled back. "Good luck!" Owain encouraged as he slipped away and joined the crowd at the front of the stage.

The thought of performing was even more daunting once you were actually on stage. The expectant looks, the people he knew clearly holding their breath. Owain was right about the Shepherd occupying the crowd. His mother and father were present, along with Brady's parents as well as Lady Robin and Chrom. The other future children were also present, including this timeline's Lucina, who tugged her mother's clothes. Some strangers also joined the Shepherds, as to be expected.

Brady entered the stage first and took a seat at the wooden chair which sat near the back. Inigo followed at a distance and took centre stage. His mother smiled up at him and he weakly smiled back. The future children voiced their encouragements. Even the silent Gerome and cynical Severa could be heard among the crowd.

His palms shook as he got into position, his stage fright nagging at his concentration. Inigo knew he had little time to prepare and he tried to swallow his fear down, but the tight feeling remained in his chest. A slow tune sounded from behind, an instrumental introduction. Inigo closed his eyes. This WAS what he'd always wanted to do. He had confronted bigger challenges, like Grima for example. He could beat this fear which had always limited him.

So, when the introduction ended and Brady waited for Inigo's cue, Inigo nodded; opening his eyes and letting the music guide him in his dance.

And the dance was flawless.


	2. Grandeur - Eirika X Seth (Sacred Stones)

**An interesting question was asked to me through PM about whether this was going to contain Gay ships that I thought I should answer it here XD Basically, any couples I get asked to do will be presented more in a fluffy rather than really romantic sense so that even if people don't ship them/don't like the pairing, they can enjoy the story. This will extend to gay ships.**

**In this chapter, you can imagine whether Eirika is marrying Innes or Selah as you see fit but she isn't marrying Seth XD But this is, despite what I formerly said, is actually rather romantic.**

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for previous R&R's and please keep them up :) **

X-X-X

**Grandeur - Eirika X Seth (Sacred Stones)**

"Milady, if I may be so bold, can I request permission to speak freely?"

"You don't need nor will you ever need permission to speak freely, Seth. What is on your mind?"

"Thank you, milday. I simply wish to express how beautiful you look in all your finery."

Eirika smiled at her most trusted friend before resting her hands upon her thighs, touching the gown which clothed her. The blue-haired princess was clad in a gown of an alarmingly bright shade of white, with think silk reaching down her arms to cover her elbows. Gloves of a very light shade of blue (so they too looked white) were also worn which reached up her fore arm so their ends almost met the silk sleeves. As a final touch, a tiara with blue flowers laced around the metal balanced perfectly on Eirika's hair and a veil dropped lightly onto the carpet beneath white-heeled shoes. A wedding garment.

"I have always enjoyed grandeur," Eirika admitted, staring down at her hands. "My brother insisted I choose a dress I adored for the day, and I have done so, but I am afraid I can't settle within it."

"Why is that? Does it rub or is it too loose in a place? Tailors should be able to correct that - "

"No, Seth. That isn't it at all. It has nothing to do with the dress."

Seth looked down at the princess, sat at a dressing table in her room. He stood at the door, having come to talk with her before she wed. Nothing of import did he wish to discuss. He just wanted to see her before she was given away to a man she so dearly loved.

It saddened him that the man she was going to marry wasn't his own self. However, he would be content with the idea that she was happy.

"What concerns you, Eirika?" Seth asked as he closed the door behind him. It was dark in the room, only a single candle at the dresser was alight, but that was no surprise considering it was night time.

"Nerves, Seth, dreaded nerves. The dress makes this... all of this... seem so close and real. I can't settle. I love him, I truly do, but the thought of standing at the alter makes me wish to flee. Silly, is it not, when we have braved the near-end of this world?" Eirika laughed nervously beneath her breath.

It truly did hurt to see she loved another.

Seth approached the princess and rested a hand on her shoulder. "They will pass. Just stand at the alter and shine."

He did something rather bold then.

Bowing down to her height he quickly kissed her on the cheek before swiftly exiting the room, leaving Eirika in her shock.

Seth knew he would miss her presence at the castle but her husband-to-be would care for her and Seth could always visit. Still, time would pass and visits would become less frequent but at least he had memories of her to keep him company if she could not.

"Seth..." Eirika whispered to herself as Seth closed the door, leaving her alone. And she knew then, despite her naivety, that he loved her. And had always loved her. She just regretted not finding out sooner, when she loved him too.


End file.
